Cosmetic products, specifically hair makeup products are presently available that impart a temporary sheen and/or color to the hair and which can be removed by shampooing. These are ordinarily in the form of crayons, creams, aerosols or liquids, but whatever the form, are unsatisfactory in that they give the treated hair a dull finish and/or are transferable. More importantly, the present hair products are not sufficiently waterproof. Thus, when exposed to rain, for example, the conventional hair products tend to run and smear.
It has been suggested to render makeup formulations waterproof, oilproof to an extent and long wearing by utilizing one or more resins such as ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose or acrylic copolymers alone or in combination with an aromatic hydrocarbon resin. When ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose is used in such prior formulations, it must be present in an amount of about at least 1.00% of the composition by weight in order to achieve the above desired characteristics. One feature of the present invention is the surprising discovery that significantly lower levels of ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose may be combined with other film forming resins, which when combined with a waxy base, one or more color additives and volatile solvents, yields a commercially satisfactory hair makeup product which is waterproof, and highly resistant to removal by abrasion, and has some oil resistance. Products with acrylic copolymers, while water resistant, are not waterproof and, additionally, leave a dull finish when applied to the hair.